a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cover unit for a fuel tank. Specifically, the present invention relates to a cover unit for a fuel tank, which includes an electronic circuit for an electrical equipment.
b) Description of the Related Art
Various kinds of cover units for fuel tanks have been previously proposed. A Japanese Patent No. 3371409 issued on Nov. 22, 2002 exemplifies a previously proposed cover unit for a fuel tank.
In the cover unit for the fuel tank disclosed in this Japanese Patent, a recess portion is formed in an upper surface of a cover which is attached so as to cover and close an opening of the fuel tank. A control circuit for controlling a fuel pump installed within the fuel tank is disposed in the recess portion.